Feral
by vampirenav
Summary: "It's been a year and the X-men still don't trust me I've jumped through hoops and yet I'm still branded a freak amongst them. Now the question is do I leave with him, or do I stay to fight for a cause I'm not even sure I believe anymore?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did would I be writing this? Really?**

**Okay so I know I shouldn't be starting another fic but I couldn't help myself Liev Schreiber as Victor Creed is way to sexy to ignore. So here's the first chapter, I hope you like it and review for me!**

**Oh and is there anyone out there who would be willing to beta this for me?**

* * *

><p>Wynter Maximoff stalked into the dark bar and perched herself on a bar stool, that night's mission had been a disaster, the X-men still didn't trust her, for reasons she didn't know, and as a result they had lost the mutant that they were after, Victor Creed aka Sabertooth. He'd ducked into a club in order to put some distance between him and the X-men, and Wynter had split from the rest of the group in order to head around the back so she could catch him when Jean stopped her, protesting that Wynter was on a probationary period within the X-men and couldn't be trusted. Wynter of course fought back and as a result of the time they wasted arguing they'd lost Sabretooth. As soon as they'd gotten back to the mansion Wolverine had ripped into her, angry that they had lost Magneto's go to guy, and Jean and Cyclops had seemed all to happy to join in before the professor finally managed to tear himself away from Cerebro long enough to get them to stop.<p>

Sighing Wynter signalled the bar tender and waited for her to put the beer in front of her, she had no idea what she had done to the X-men to deserve her their mistreatment, but whatever it was she must of really pissed them off. She was shaken from her musings when the bar tender stood in front of her leaning more weight on one leg than the other. Holding back a snarl Wynter raised a questioning eyebrow at the woman, recognising in an instant the bitchy attitude she was being given. "ID," she stated simply and Wynter's brows furrowed. "ID," the woman repeated.

"I'm twenty four years old gimmie a freaking a beer!"

"ID," she said again and Wynter's head hit the bar and she moaned.

"Gimmie a coke," she sighed and the woman walked off to get her a drink.

This was not turning out to be a good day for her, while her mutation prevented her from getting truly drunk for any extended period of time, if she ingested enough, quickly enough then she could forget everything, for a little while at least. But it seemed as though tonight really wasn't her night, once she'd received her drink she skulked off into the shadows in the back of the bar and settled herself in a darkened booth, away from the rest of the crowd.

* * *

><p>Victor Creed watched as the young girl was refused a drink and suppressed a dark chuckle, it was clear that her night with the X-men had not gone as planned, it was entirely his fault of course, but had he known he had such a pretty feral after him, he might have allowed himself to be caught, maybe... He signalled the waitress for another drink and as soon as he had it, stalked over to her side of the bar and sat in the seat across from her, placing the drink down on the table. Wynter didn't look up from her coke but she did reach out to take the beer, flicking the lid off she took a sip before making eye contact with the mutant before her. "While I appreciate the drink, I can't help but be wary of the motive behind it." Her British accent seeming to accentuate the words being said.<p>

"I can't offer a pretty little _pussy_cat a drink when I see her?" he purred and Wynter suppressed a shiver at the sound.

"Not when that 'pretty little _pussy_' can rip your throat out with her claws Sabertooth." She hissed back and Victor smirked. He leant forward and one clawed hand sank into her upper thigh, his razor sharp talons dug in deep, drawing blood, the only indication that he'd hurt her however was the slightest twitch in her lips, "Now that's no way to treat a lady Victor."

"S'that make you a lady Kitten?" he asked, sliding her along the bench seat by her leg so that she was flush against him.

"I'm no kitten, Precious," she spat and tried to free herself from his grasp, his husky laugh was all she received in response and his free hand wound itself into her hair and tugged so she was baring her neck to him.

"Well Kitten, I'm afraid you have me at a loss then," his nose traced her throat down to the curve where her neck met shoulder, "what are you? I know you're a member of those costumed crusaders the X-men, and I know you're a feral, like me."

Wynter swallowed as she felt the vibrations of his voice throughout her body, "I'm nothing like you," she protested.

"Hmm," Victor's fangs connected with her pulse point and he nipped at it carefully, his tongue following to sooth the sting of the bite, "You're more like me than you'd care to admit sweetheart, but do tell Kitten, what's your name?"

Wynter forced down a moan as her eyes fluttered shut, "Wynter- Wynter Maximoff."

Victor forced himself to stop and looked at the young mutant, "Maximoff huh Kitten," he murmured he pulled back from her entirely, retracting the claws that were feeling very at home in the tender flesh of her thigh, "This'll be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>And there was the first chapter, the next one will be longer I promise, this just seemed like a good place to stop. Please Review they're like an author's drug!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my wonderful readers! Thank you so much for putting me on alert, but can you guys please, please, please review? There's SMUTTY goodness in this chapter... at least I think it's goodness... and I need a beta people. Anyone up for it?**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Wynter waited at the bar for another hour just sipping at her beer until she felt safe enough to leave, walking outside she scented the air to make sure that nothing would surprise her, and when she was satisfied she headed back to her apartment. Unbeknownst to her that Victor was actually high atop one of the buildings surrounding the bar watching her. He followed closely, making sure that he was always downwind from her. The frail had interested him from the moment he saw her, but now that he knew exactly where she came from, the Maximoff bloodline to be exact, he was even more interested. Magneto had never mentioned any other children born from his first lover other than the twins and his first child, Victor was one of very few that knew that Magneto's first daughter Anya, was killed shortly after she was born because of a fire in their home set by an angry mob, and his lover had run off in fear of Mags shortly after that. The twins had appeared years later claiming to be Magneto's children and a couple of DNA tests later had confirmed it, but what neither of them knew, was where their mother had disappeared to.<p>

Victor smirked as he watched Wynter enter her bedroom and start stripping off clothes; it appeared that he was going to get a free show. When she was devoid of all clothing she stretched like a cat and a black tail appeared from seemingly nowhere and unwound itself from around her stomach and a pair of black wings burst forth from her back. She walked into the bathroom and her tail flicked the tap on the bath tub and filled it up. Victor walked along the roof of the opposite building as he watched her get ready for the tub, while she was loosening her hair and washing off her make-up, her tail was filling the tub with bubble bath, hanging up a towel and testing the temperature of the water with it. _'Wonder what else she can do with that tail,'_ he thought to himself before walking off the building and heading across the road.

Silently Victor slipped inside the apartment building and headed up the stairs to Wynter's home, there was something about her, something in her scent that called to him, that drew him to her and his animal wasn't about to just let her go without a fight. Her scent got stronger the closer he got to her apartment, when he reached her door he slid a claw through the lock and pushed the door open silently. Victor's ears picked up the soft melodies of music floating through the apartment and headed towards her bathroom. It was already two in the morning when he stepped inside but something told him to wait just a while longer before he made himself known, he didn't know why but he'd never gone wrong listening to his gut before. Victor's eyes flickered over to the digital clock above the TV and watched as the seconds ticked by, as soon as the clock struck 2:17 Victor's animal roared and he burst through the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>"Professor I just don't know how we can trust her," Scott said, "I mean you saw how she acted tonight!"<p>

"And how was that exactly Cyclops?" Rogue asked sitting down in the War-room.

"You weren't there Rogue, you didn't see her, she tried to go off on her own to face Sabertooth! Not even Logan can face Sabertooth on his own!"

"Hey! Back off one eye, I'd like to see you do better," Logan growled at him.

"At least she was taking some initiative, and had you let her finish what she started then maybe we wouldn't have lost Sabertooth in the first place!" Rogue protested, Wynter was her friend ever since she arrived at the mansion a year ago, she was the only one in the mansion save Logan who didn't fear her deadly touch.

"Scott, Rogue, that is enough," the Professor interrupted, "Scott you know just as well as I do that while Wynter cannot yet be fully trusted, we cannot show her our mistrust."

"Oh please, she knows you don't trust her! It's not like you even let her stay in the mansion with the rest of us-"

"Rogue I said that's enough! Wynter is a valuable asset to the X-men and shall be treated as such."

"Raght an asset," Rogue repeated and stormed off.

"Professor," Bobby said standing from his place by Kitty, "even if we can't trust her, we have to keep her on our side, if Magneto finds out about her, if he finds out that there's another Maximoff, who knows what he'll do to turn her against us!"

"Bobby's right," Kitty interjected, "we can't let Wynter think that we don't trust her, if she does then she'll be much easier to sway."

The Professor looked at them thoughtfully, "Bobby why don't you and Rogue go to see her? Perhaps it will make her feel more like a part of the team."

"Tomorrow?" Bobby asked.

"No, in a few days, give Wynter time to calm down." The Professor replied.

* * *

><p>Wynter settled herself into her bath and sighed, she had been on the edge all week she was turning twenty-five tomorrow, or rather today considering the time and that was a problem. Female ferals, especially ones with feline and canine DNA tended to go into heat, and she was one of the unlucky ones that had to go through it. And in her case it happened every five years since she turned fifteen, the first time it happened was quite possibly the most terrifying experience of her life. She had been living with her mother and her mother's greasy boyfriend at the time, her mutation had come to be known the year before and she had been alone in their flat with the man. When her heat started she allowed her mother's boyfriend to touch her, to do things to her that, had she been in her right mind, she never would have allowed. The second time she'd gone into heat wasn't much better, at first she'd stopped herself from going out, alternating between freezing cold showers and her vibrator to take the edge off, but over the days it got worse and worse until she had to give in and find a man to fuck, and fuck hard. Now in exactly four minutes she was about to go into her third heat and given that she had Victor Creed's scent burned into her nostrils she doubted this one would have been any easier than the last.<p>

Sighing she closed her eyes and leant further back into the tub and allowed her hand to sink beneath the bubbles towards her centre. Wynter's fingers dipped into her core and she arched her back in pleasure, letting out a little moan she jumped as the door slammed open. "Hello frail," Victor growled and Wynter stood up, her wings coming around her to block her body from view.

"Creed," his scent engulfed her and Wynter swallowed, desperately trying to figure a way to get away before she jumped him. "Get the fuck out!"

Victor grinned and pulled her out of the tub, slamming her up against the wall, "I don't think so Kitten," his hands gripped the edge of her wings and pried them apart, he spread her legs apart and ground himself against her, "You're mine." And that was it; Wynter gave in to the larger mutant, her lips connected to his and her arms wrapped around his thick shoulders. Victor released her wings and buried one hand into her dark hair, while the other reached in between them and undid his cargos. Her heat had hit them both hard and Wynter was already dripping with need. Victor retracted his claws as much as possible and slid two fingers deep inside of her. Wynter moaned and threw her head back in delight as they curled around within her causing her to grind against him, "Victor!" she moaned. He scissored his fingers inside of her grunting as her legs tightened around his waist, "Victor please," she whimpered.

"What?" he growled, his thumb pressed a claw against a clit, "You're gonna have to beg me for it frail."

"Oh god!" his claw lengthened as her pressed against her harder. "Please, please Victor- oh- I need you in me!"

He removed his hand and surged forward, slamming himself into her, she cried out as he pulled back and jerked his hips against hers even more roughly. Wynter's back slammed against the wall repeatedly as Victor thrust harder and harder, Wynter moaned in delight as his claws buried themselves in her flesh of her bag and dragged down until he reached her thighs, where his grip tightened. The scent of fresh blood hit Victor's nose and served only to spur him on further, he pounded into her with reckless abandon and lost himself in his animal. Wynter's fangs pushed protracted and she sunk them into Victor's shoulder, trying to hurt him like he was hurting her. He removed one hand from her thigh and squeezed the swollen bundle of nerves between her legs with a thumb and forefinger and retaliated by sinking his own fangs into her neck, causing her to throw her head back and crack it against the wall as an earth shattering orgasm ripped through her. Victor roared as her inner muscles clamped down hard on his thick member and he spurted his hot seed deep inside of her. Even though they'd both cum neither felt sated, and Victor picked her up, moving into the bedroom he bent Wynter over the dresser as he proceeded to take her from behind, neither of them noticing that their bite marks just weren't healing.

* * *

><p>Three days later Wynter woke up on her rug surrounded by Victor's scent but the large feral was nowhere be seen. She pushed herself up with her elbows and looked down at her sore body in surprise, Victor's signature black coat was draped across her shielding from the cool breeze coming from the air conditioning. She stood up keeping the coat wrapped around her and eyed her apartment in disbelief. Her coffee table had been shattered, the TV was smashed, flowers knocked over, and there were deep scratches imbedded in the dining table. She almost shuddered to think what the rest of the place looked like.<p>

Shoving the bedroom and living room windows open in an effort to get the smell of sex out of the apartment, Wynter headed to the bathroom so she could have a shower. She eyed the dried blood on her white wall and on her white towels she sighed, how was she going to get that out? Dropping Victor's coat Wynter turned on the shower and stepped in, hissing when the hot water hit her neck; she tilted her head to her to the side and her eyes widened as she noticed the bite mark on her neck, unlike the rest of her wounds, this one had just about scabbed over and appeared to be healing like a normal person's wound would. "Oh crap."

* * *

><p>Victor grinned as he watched Wynter look around her apartment in confusion; she had tightened her grip on his coat as she walked through the destruction that they had left in her home. Given the blank look on her face he doubted that what had happened had really hit her yet. They'd spent three days holed up in her apartment rutting like the animals that they were because of her heat and he was the first one to come to his senses.<p>

When he'd woke she was wrapped in his arms, and while the animal in him was perfectly content to stay there, the man in him knew that he had to leave. Wynter had yet to fully embrace her animal and if she woke while he was there, she was likely to attack him. So instead Victor had left her his favourite coat, it would sooth her inner animal when she realised he was gone, and if things went according to plan, he would get it back very soon, and along with it, a mate.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Please review!<strong>


End file.
